


Fragments of a Forgotten Life

by VesperRegina



Category: Probe (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, how much do you remember from when you were a kid?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments of a Forgotten Life

**Author's Note:**

> For Paula, [who picked 'amnesia' from a list of prompts](http://vesperregina.dreamwidth.org/267047.html). 129 words.

"So, how much do you remember from when you were a kid?"

"More than most people."

"Of course. Why would I expect anything else?"

"Well, infantile amnesia is the most common memory loss. Very few people can remember solid memories before age ten."

"I can remember stuff from before then."

"But it's probably just one very clear memory, right? And how much of it is because your family's talked about it? Memory is a fragile, fragmentary thing. It's just the way the human brain is wired."

"So this case is probably a waste of time, then. Do you really think you can help the police? It's been ten years. If memory really is so fragile, how can we trust what she's saying?"

"That's why they brought it to me."


End file.
